The modified conventional finger or toe nail clipper is provided with a pair of generally parallel hardened resilient steel strip members having front and rear ends and the front ends include laterally curved or straight inturned mating cutting edges in spaced-apart, face-to-face relationship while the rear ends of the strip members are secured together to permit the front ends and said cutting edges to be mover toward and away from each other.
Between the front ends of said strip members is defined a space for catching, holding and discharging the clipped-off finger or toe nail portions.
A round support post is disposed through the aligned apertures formed through in the forward portions of the strips near the cutting edges of the strip members and the post is provided with a round head at one end and means for hinging an operating lever at the other end, the operating lever being provided to apply a force to effect movement of the front ends, and thus the inturned mating offset cutting edges together.
Numerous clippers of this type have been previously patented and some have included structure for catching and releasably retaining clipped-off nail portions. However, few of these latter forms have been widely utilized because of inability to perform as desired, high cost of manufacture, adverse appearance, durability, reliability, and undue complexity, etc.